Magic at the Warehouse (temp title)
by Raeinspace
Summary: Regina Mills is about to be introduced to Warehouse 13. Will she stay and become an agent, or return to Storybrooke? (awful summary, I'm sorry, will work on it once I have more to the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or W13.**

 **AN: First off,** **Happy New Year! So, n** **ew year, new story. One of many I'm starting for 2016.**

 **Please bear with me, it's my first W13 fanfic. Not really sure where the story is set, obviously between certain seasons (with the introduction and departure of certain characters) but I've just finished watched W13 for the first time (kinda rushed through the series, after a slow start) and haven't gotten to grips with the minute details. As for OUAT, it's after season 3… possibly going AU somewhere after that, unless S5 stuff starts creeping in. It's all a mystery to me until I write it…**

* * *

Poison brought Regina Mills to Warehouse 13. Not a poisoned apple, or any other fairytale-related artefact. This poison came from a ring, once worn by the most venomous actress from the early twentieth century. While the wearer of the ring went unharmed, the poison was transmitted through skin contact with a victim.

Regina was shopping in New York, enjoying a short break from Storybrooke and seriously considering the merits of ever returning to that small town, when instinct drew her to the second-hand jewellery store.

She had been told magic didn't exist in this world. Someone had lied.

The darkness surrounding the ring had called out to her and she paid for it without taking note of the price. As soon as she held it in her hand, she knew she could never use it and decided to take it back to Storybrooke where she could keep it safe. She left the store and returned to her hotel, while Artie and Myka were still tracking the sale of the ring from its previous owner. As she ate dinner, alone, she was unaware that two Warehouse Agents were watching security camera footage from around the shop - having been given a brief description by the owner of the customer who brought the ring. It was late by the time they came for the ring. Expecting an easy bag-and-tag – in situations like this, where civilians hadn't discovered the artefacts powers, their cover as Secret Service agents usually guaranteed they could claim the objects as imperative to national security and reimburse the new owners for their trouble – they were surprised when Mayor Mills refused to hand the ring over. No matter how much Artie argued, or Myka persuaded, she wouldn't tell them where she had hidden the ring. With a gun pointed at her, she couldn't stop them from tossing the room but luckily she had placed the ring in a secret magically protected compartment, which had been powered up by the presence of the ring.

Artie was becoming annoyed that his usually accurate instincts were failing to provide the location of the ring. "Listen lady, that ring has killed a lot of people…"

"My name is Regina Mills, I am a Mayor and I don't care you who think you are I will not be spoken to in that manner."

The corner of Myka's lip curled up in a half-smile as she admired the gorgeous brunette maintaining a regal pose while sitting up in bed, "Mayor Mills, I don't think you understand what my partner is saying, the ring…"

"If you expect me to give you any credulity for this… charade… you should have had the common decency to approach me during daylight hours, with a knock on the door like any civilised human. For all I know you are common thieves and those badges are nothing more than shiny imitations procured from a toy store."

"The badges are real and the ring is dangerous. We know you brought it today, so just tell us where you stashed it and we'll leave you alone. Look, we'll even give you the money you paid for it."

"And if I no longer have it with me?"

"Then tell us where it is and we'll track it down. People will get hurt."

"From a ring?" Regina tried her hardest not to smile, but it was difficult acting as though she didn't know about the ring's darkness.

"Clearly you wouldn't believe the truth, so why not save us the time from going through every millisecond of CCTV footage…" Artie kicked out at the pile of papers he had strewn across the floor when looking for the ring, but Myka placed a hand on his arm stopping his rant.

"If the Mayor won't co-operate then perhaps we should do that. Who knows, if she posted the ring we have limited time to reclaim it from the local sorting office."

"I did pass several items today," Regina mused. "It is entirely possible the ring was accidentally slipped inside an envelope."

Artie frowned, "she's too calm," he whispered to Myka. "I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone," Myka reminded him. "How long did it take before you let your guard down around me and Pete, hm?"

"One of us should stay here. I'll get Claudia to check out the CCTV and follow any leads."

Myka shot Regina an apologetic smile as Artie shuffled out of the room, "I'm sure it won't take long."

"In that case, do you have any objections if I try to get some sleep?"

"If you think you can…?"

"I am assuming you won't allow me to make any phone calls, and as I have recently slept through worse situations than this, without the comfort of a bed, I cannot see a reason to forego my beauty sleep."

"That sounds interesting… about the worse situations I mean. Where did you say you were Mayor?"

"It is a small town in Maine, and I doubt you would believe the truth," Regina quoted Artie's words back to her.

"Trust me, in this job you learn to keep an open mind."

"Regardless," Regina lay down and closed her eyes, "I'm too tired to tell it now; it's such a _long_ story."

"Perhaps later then," Myka agreed turning a chair round to face the bed and settling down with the Tesla still in her hand.

She wasn't sure what sort of situation would allow someone to fall asleep with a gun pointed at them, at least not without a serious amount of sleep deprivation first. Perhaps she should have continued the search for the ring without Artie, but he had taken the purple gloves away in his bag.

* * *

Regina woke to hushed voices coming from the other side of the bedroom door. Artie had returned and was arguing with Myka. When the Agents had introduced themselves the night before, she had been worried that they were after the ring to use its darkness. Now, after an uneventful nights sleep, she wondered whether they were telling the truth about wanting to ensure it didn't harm anyone else.

Then her cell rang, and Myka rushed back into the room. The agent fished it out of Regina's bag and checked the caller ID.

"Sorry," the agent apologised, "we'll let you call them back as soon as you give us the ring."

"I don't have the ring. Is that Henry?"

Of course, Regina knew the only person who could possibly be calling her was Henry. Emma preferred texting and they were the only two people she trusted with her number. Of course, the reason she had given Emma her number was to enable the Sheriff to call if something was wrong with Henry, but the blonde still used it to report in rather than calling her office.

"He's my son," Regina clarified, hoping the emotional link would get the cell passed over.

"If I let you take this, will you promise to act normally? I mean, this isn't…"

"You have a gun pointed at me, that makes me a hostage so I understand."

Myka nodded and listened as the mayor spoke to her son. Artie was still outside and probably listening in on the call with one of the many artefacts hidden in his black bag. She had a pool going with the others; Pete thought the bag was the one which inspired Mary Poppins – despite it not being a carpet bag, Claudia bet it was linked to the Warehouse and pulled items directly from the shelves depending on what he needed, and Steve suggested it was just an ordinary bag filled with artefacts Artie had forgotten to log. Myka had been in two minds. The FBI agent part wondered if it was just instinct, and the fact that Artie usually knew more about the situations they were getting into than them and so was able to come prepared. The bookworm part of her wanted to vote for Perseus – a Greek myth containing a magic bag, or Jack the Ripper's black bag – though there were no theories about it having artefact properties. Eventually she settled on corrbolg – from Celtic mythology known as the 'Treasure Bag of the Fianna', which supposedly held many magical treasures at one time and as such would explain how it was able to safely hold their strange artefacts. None of them had found the courage to ask Artie for the truth – yet.

When Regina's call ended, and there had been no suspicious phrases that might alert someone to her situation, Myka retrieved the cell and suggested Regina get dressed as there was someone outside she wanted her to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerging from the bathroom in one of her more comfortable outfits, Regina smiled pleasantly at Myka and led the way into the other room.

"This is Steve," Myka quickly introduced him; knowing Artie had filled him in on the mayor.

"Enough with the small talk," Artie interrupted, "we know you didn't post the ring. So where is it?"

"Impressive, what did you do? Open every post box I passed? Did you consider that the mail has already been collected by now?"

Both agents looked to Steve, who frowned.

"Fascinating, she is telling the truth by asking questions rather than answering yours."

"Don't tell me you think you're a human lie-detector as well?" Regina asked, thinking about Emma.

Artie nodded, "it's true, so you'd better start talking. Yes or no, do you have the ring?"

"You will not find the ring in this room," Regina side-stepped the question again, thanking her mothers strict upbringing regarding answering politically-sensitive answers.

"True," Steve confirmed for the benefit of the others.

Regina gave an inward sigh of relief.

"You're a very interesting woman, Miss Mills," Artie folded his arms, "where did you say you come from?"

"I currently have a house in Maine."

"Truth."

"And you are the Mayor?"

Regina paused, "I have been the Mayor for many years."

"Truth. Damn, she's good."

"How are you managing to lie without Steve detecting it?" Myka asked.

"I am telling the truth."

"No, you're not," Artie contradicted her. "We've done our research and there is no Mayor anywhere in Maine called Regina Mills."

"Then maybe you need a better researcher. If it would make you feel better I could tell a lie and you see that Steve is still able to tell the difference?"

Artie nodded, "sure, why not. Try saying something like you're not from this planet."

Regina had to think for a moment, "how about, my name is Snow White."

"And we have a winner!" Steve crowed, " _that_ was a lie."

"Of course it was," Myka told him, shaking her head. "We should have brought Pete, he has a knack for finding artefacts when they're hidden."

"Perhaps I can help," a calm voice spoke from within the room.

"Mrs Frederic?" Steve still looked surprised whenever she appeared out of thin air.

"Where did you come from?" Regina asked.

"I can sense the artefact and it is drawing strength from the negative energy in this room. We need to neutralise it, now."

"Neutralise it?" Regina took a step towards the woman, but Artie raised his gun to stop her.

She watched as the stranger walked over to her bag and held her hand over the hidden compartment. Mrs Frederic turned to look at Regina.

"Interesting, what sort of artefact did you use to hide it?"

"What do you mean, artefact?"

"Objects imbued with such strong emotions that they take on almost magic-like qualities." Myka explained. "Is the bag an artefact? Or did you use something else?"

"You believe in magic?" Regina queried as she watched Mrs Frederic tug at the material hiding the ring.

"It's our job, hunting down dangerous things like the ring and keeping people safe."

"Miss Mills, would you mind…" Mrs Frederic picked up the bag and brought it over to her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Regina challenged. "That ring is filled with darkness and if you touch it…"

"We came prepared," Steve pulled a pair of purple gloves from his pocket and held them out to Regina.

"That's it, a pair of gloves? The magic from that ring would blacken your heart and once it takes that first bite there's no turning back. If you let me go I will put it somewhere safe, where no-one else can find it."

"You seem awfully sure about that," Mrs Frederic raised one eyebrow. "Who did you say you are?"

"My name is Regina."

"Perhaps we could show her the…place where we would keep the ring safe?" Myka suggested. "She already seems to understand how dangerous it is."

"I think we've taken in enough waifs and strays recently," Artie grumbled.

Steve smiled, "aw, you know you couldn't do without us."

Regina looked to Mrs Frederic expectantly, realising the woman was in charge. Gold had assured her this was a world without magic, there was no way they could handle the ring. Was there?

She had split the nine hour drive to New York with frequent breaks and an overnight stay in Boston. The journey to South Dakota was too far and the agents insisted on flying which would only take three hours. Once Mrs Frederic left them, Regina reluctantly packed her things and wondered exactly what was in South Dakota. Her knowledge of the world outside Storybrooke was limited, and she wondered whether to let Henry know she had left New York. Myka agreed to let her send him a text message before they got on the plane, she could see how much the idea of flying worried the other woman. Regina didn't like to explain that it wasn't the flying that bothered her, just the mode of transport.

When they finally landed, the agents collected their car and drove Regina to a quaint-looking B&B, which reminded her of the one run by Granny. A friendly young woman named Leena offered her a choice of rooms for her things, but they didn't stay at the B&B long. Back in the car, Myka apologised and explained that they would need to blindfold her so that she couldn't see where they were going.

"I'm afraid it's the rules, just in case..."

"In case I try to tell the world where your Top Secret location is?"

Myka shrugged, "something like that."

"Fine," Regina closed her eyes, choosing to trust her.

Hands gripping the metal railing, Regina leaned over it with her eyes closed. _So much power_. She could feel it behind her eyes, and she smiled as the familiar rush of magic returned below her skin. Unconsciously drawing the power into herself from the many artefacts below, it was like being back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Regina," contact from a hand on her shoulder brought her back, "are you alright?"

She blinked, putting up internal walls to block out the magic, "yes."

"The size surprises everyone the first time," Steve assured her.

"You see, we have experience handling these things. Now, will you hand over the ring or do we have to put your bag on one of the shelves with it?" Artie asked.

"I would like to see the items down there up close. Would that be allowed?" Regina ignored him and turned to Steve and Myka.

"If you don't touch anything," Steve agreed, "right, Artie?"

The older agent frowned, "only if she promises to give us the ring."

"He's upset because the goo didn't work on your bag," Myka whispered to her.

"You put goo on my bag?"

"It shorts out the artefacts abilities."

"It'll wash out… sort of. The smell'll fade eventually, too."

"The ring, Miss Mills. In exchange for a short tour?"

"If you have something which can make the ring safe, I agree to hand it over."

Artie nodded to Steve and Myka, "stick to the first three rows. I'll be watching from up here."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, I did put Emma on the character list. Must be time to introduce her here…**

"Something weird is going on," Henry told his birth mother as he slid into the seat at the diner opposite her.

"This is Storybrooke, kid. Weird has been re-defined."

"It's mom, she text me during school hours. She never does that."

"Perhaps she's having so much fun in New York she forgot."

"Yeah, but it was during school hours. She said she'd ground me for life if I leave my cell on when I'm supposed to be studying. I'm only allowed to check it when I'm leaving, or in an emergency."

"Maybe she just misses you."

"And she sounded weird when I spoke to her last night."

"Maybe that's just you missing her. Face it, when was the last time the two of you were separated this long?"

"Um, when I was kidnapped by Pan, those months we were in New York without our memories…"

"So it could be that you're associating her absence with those events. She'll be fine. She's Regina Mills." Emma passed him the menu. "Just order something healthy and when you speak to her next you'll feel better."

"What if…"

"Henry…" Emma wanted to tell him that everything was fine, but if something was wrong she'd lose a little bit more of his trust. "Okay kid, why don't we have dinner and then we'll go home and call her. I'll speak to her and check what she's saying against the Swan-lie-detector. How does that sound?"

Henry smiled, giving her that wonderful feeling she had every time she remembered she was his mother, "thanks."

Thankfully her parents had decided to take baby Neal for a walk, which left Emma and Henry alone in the apartment.

"You speak to her first, then if you still think something's wrong hand her over to me, okay?" Emma told him, passing over her cell.

Henry nodded and selected his mom's name from the call list. Regina picked up around the fifth ring. Emma wandered into the kitchen area, to give her son some privacy and to make a hot drink while she waited.

About five minutes later, Henry began walking towards her and she could hear him speaking to Regina – asking her to hold on a moment: "because Emma wants to talk to you. Here," Henry held out the cell and looked directly at his blonde mother, "maybe she'll tell you the truth."

Realising Henry was upset, Emma quickly accepted the phone before Regina could end the call, "hey it's me."

"Emma I'm very busy, what's wrong with Henry?"

"Uh, how's your vacation going? Are you still in New York?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know. What's your hotel like? What sights have you taken in?"

"Sheriff…"

"I'm just curious Regina."

"Look, Henry sounded upset when I spoke to him. Is something going on?"

"I think he just misses you."

There was a pause on the other end of the line as Regina took in those words, "I miss him too."

"So, he wanted me to speak to you and check that everything's okay."

"Everything is fine, New York was bigger than I could have imagined and… I have been thinking about staying a little longer."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it, but after all those years as Mayor of Storybrooke and everything that's happened since Henry found you I realised I need some time away."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"Well, like I said, Henry really misses you so maybe I could bring him up there to see you at the weekend…"

"No!… I mean, it's a long drive to New York and back and he has school."

"Regina, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You've lied to me at least twice during this conversation…"

"Perhaps your superpower doesn't work over the phone…"

"Just tell me the truth."

"I am in New York and I am on a much-needed vacation. I do not wish to be disturbed, expect by Henry or for anything concerning him. Do you understand Sheriff?"

"Yes Madame Mayor," Emma replied before pulling the cell away from her ear and ending the call before Regina could say anything else.

"Well?" Henry asked, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

"You were right. Something's going on."

"So are we going to New York?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't think she's there. The lie-detector went off when she said she was in New York, but she was telling the truth when she said she didn't want to be disturbed… except for you, of course."

"If she's not in New York, where is she?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. There was one possible way to find out, a contact from her bail bonds days, but Regina had been so adamant about wanting to be alone - wanting to run away and disappear was something Emma was familiar with.

"I don't know, kid. We'll give her a few more days. As long as she keeps in contact and we know she's fine there's no reason to worry. Regina can take care of herself."

"Maybe in the Enchanted Forest when she had her magic, but this is the real world and New York, or wherever she is, …it isn't like Storybrooke."

"Then we'll… _you_ can ring her every evening before dinner. If she doesn't answer we'll know she's in trouble."

"And we'll go and rescue her?"

Emma smiled, "yes… though we won't call it a rescue to her face."

"I get it," Henry returned her smile. "We'll just happen to take our own vacation wherever she's gone – after all, she lied when she said she's in New York so any vacation not in New York and we can't expect to run into her."

"Exactly, kid."

Regina held the cell out to Agent Bering, but Myka shook her head and smiled, "I trust you."

She had already given them the ring, and was back at the quiet B&B. They were seated downstairs, hot drinks and a plate of cookies on the table in front of them.

"So, what happens now?" Regina asked.

"Mrs Frederic spoke to Artie."

"And?"

Myka took a deep breath, "usually one of them would do this, but for some reason they thought I should this time."

"Agent Bering…"

"Sorry, right, they want to offer you a job… With us."

"At the Warehouse?"

Myka nodded, "Mrs Frederic was impressed that you knew about the ring and she thinks you could help us find other artefacts."

"I do watch television Agent Bering, I understand that this is all Top Secret. What happens if I turn down your offer?"

"You'll have to sign a confidentiality agreement, and then you can go home."

"Just like that?"

"I chose to stay, but when I did leave for a little while that's all I had to do. I won't lie to you, this isn't your usual nine-to-five job. We're pretty isolated too, I mean we can go into town and visit friends and family but we're always on call waiting for Artie to locate the next artefact… And there's always the dangers of the artefacts themselves, and the people who want to use them. It would be very different from your old life."

Regina smiled, "you'd be surprised what I have faced while Mayor of Storybrooke."

"And that's another thing," Myka interrupted. "We don't lie to each other here. I've checked the maps of Maine and there is no place called Storybrooke. Claudia's searched the web and other than your valid credit cards, you don't exist. Everything she's found has been faked, and the trail only goes as far back as the last decade."

"I…" Regina bit her bottom lip, "it's true that I have a fake identity. I needed to leave my old life behind. When I adopted my son, an acquaintance assisted in creating those records…"

"Who, or what, were you running from?"

"I… my mother was a very controlling woman and I had become someone I am not proud of so… this was supposed to be my second chance: a new life, a new identity. I cannot have children, so I adopted Henry."

"Where is he now?"

"He discovered the truth about me, and went to find his birth mother. She moved to town and now he's living with her."

"Wow, that's… different."

Regina shrugged, "I'm sure you would have said the same about this place before you started working here. My relationship with Henry is getting better, he stayed over the other weekend when Emma had to work the night shift, and I think he is beginning to understand that life is a little more complicated than they make out in storybooks."

"That's true."

"So, how long do I have to decide about the job?"

Myka reached into her bag and pulled out two documents, placing them on the table, "tomorrow morning. The confidentiality one would have to be signed before you leave, the other is an acceptance of the job."

Regina looked at the one closest to her, and then back to Myka, "you don't think I'll accept?"

"You have a son, whatever problems are between you right now you don't sound as though you've given up on him. If you take this job it will be one more secret between you."

"How do you cope with not telling your family?"

"I used to work for the Secret Service, they understand that there are some things I can't tell them. You do get to tell one person the truth, if you accept the job, but only one. I'm waiting to find the right person."

Regina picked up the two documents, and stood, "thank you."

"If you have any more questions…"

"I'll let you know my decision in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at the two documents in front of her. She had read and re-read them both several times, the decision facing her was a tough one. On the one hand, she just wanted to go home and see Henry. On the other, she wasn't sure that he wanted or needed her anymore. There was no other reason to return to Storybrooke, the residents would be more than happy for her to disappear, and she had been considering just that option when she made her break for New York.

What she needed was a pro's and con's list.

Luckily the hotel in New York had provided some headed notepaper, and she had brought it with her thinking Henry might like a few sheets. She returned to the bed with a pen and leant back against the headboard, dividing the page in two with a long line down the middle. At the top of the page she wrote 'Accept?' and in both columns she entered Henry's name.

The next 'pro' was easy: money. Getting a job would be difficult, she wasn't exactly qualified for anything that would allow her to maintain the standard of living she was used to and there was always the possibility someone else would notice her faked identity.

She added privacy to the 'con' column. Having colleagues who were so eager to snoop into her past and having to live in the cramped conditions of a B&B could be a problem. Artefacts were a 'con' too, she needed to stay away from the darkness of the more dangerous ones.

The 'pro' column filled up pretty quickly: new start, no Charmings, no _anyone_ from her old life and no way for them to find her, a chance to do something good that would help others.

The pen was drawn back up to hover over Henry's name.

* * *

 _Three days later…._

The team were laughing as they returned to the Warehouse. Artie frowned and pretended to busy himself with something on the computer, but Myka came over to show him that they had been successful in retrieving the new artefact.

"Regina did really well for her first time out there. She's probably the only person, other than myself, who has tried reading the manuals for this job," Myka told him.

"Yeah," Pete added, "there aren't many people who'd confront someone wearing a Death Gauntlet knowing that touching it could get them killed."

Regina smiled, "getting the gauntlet was the easy part. Explaining away what was happening to the crowds was harder, but you didn't miss a beat – as Emma would say."

"That reminds me," Artie spun around on his chair, "you still haven't made your recording."

"The one where I confirm I'm doing this of my own free will? I thought signing the release paperwork was sufficient."

"Rules are rules Miss Mills."

"Very well."

"After we celebrate," Pete interrupted, "your first official Warehouse success means take-out. Myka, you in?"

"Sure. C'mon Regina I'll show you where we put the more dangerous items like this one and then we'll head into town to see if your things have arrived yet. Pete do you want to ring the others and get their orders, then Regina and I can collect on our way back?"

"Can do," Pete mock-saluted and reached for his cell.

Regina followed Myka, remembering that the other agent had promised to get all her stuff shipped in from wherever it was. Knowing that was impossible, she was hoping to request a day off to go back and pack things herself. There wasn't a lot of room at the B&B, so she intended to hire a small van and pick them up. Then she could drive to the closest drop-off point outside Storybrooke to arrange for them to be sent in. She figured going back during the day would risk someone seeing her, but taking an unmarked van home at night would get her in and out of Storybrooke a lot faster.

* * *

When Emma first saw the white van, as she headed home from the station, she assumed it was a new delivery vehicle for the grocery store. After having dinner with Henry, she headed back to work and spotted it on Regina's driveway. Wondering whether Regina was home, she pulled over to the side of the road and called her cell.

There was no answer, likely Regina was ignoring her, so she left a text message and waited. Suspiciously fast, her call was returned.

"What is it now, Swan?"

"I'm just checking whether you're back in town."

"Why?"

"There's a white van on your driveway."

"Oh. It's fine. I know all about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have someone I trust removing some items I no longer require at the mansion. Now get back to work."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," Regina confirmed and disconnected the call.

Still suspicious, Emma decided to wait around a little longer. She wanted to go into the house and see exactly which 'friend' Regina had chosen. Unfortunately, the front door was locked and Regina hadn't entrusted her with a key. Since the mayor would frown upon breaking and entering, and the curtains were closed, she was forced to wait outside.

It was three hours before someone emerged from the house, wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. That alone made Emma think it wasn't Regina. As they began the task of carrying boxes over to the van from the house, Emma moved closer. When a stream of curses were expelled in reaction to dropping a heavy box, she recognised the voice.

"Regina, you're back?"

"Emma?"

"What's going on?"

Picking up the box she had dropped, Regina shuffled over to the back of the van and loaded it inside, "I'm removing items I don't need in the mansion."

"At night? On your own?"

"Who am I supposed to ask for help?"

"Me."

Regina scoffed, "right."

"So you're back in town now? Henry will be pleased."

Returning to the mansion, Regina picked up another box from the doorway, "I'm very busy Miss Swan."

"You'll be happy to find all my reports typed and on your desk…"

"I've asked Kathryn to stand in while I'm on vacation."

"Yeah, but you're the one who chases me for them."

"I have resigned as mayor."

"What? When?"

Regina closed the van and headed back to the house, "Kathryn will receive the paperwork in the morning. We both know the town isn't happy with having me running it, but hopefully they will have seen what a good job Kathryn can do and keep her on as mayor."

At the front door, Regina turned and smiled at Emma, "good evening Miss Swan."

Then she slammed the door in Emma's face, her hands trembling as she locked it from the inside. She was scared to be leaving Storybrooke again, having to walk away from Henry and everything which had become so familiar to her. More than half of her life had been spent in this town and she had begun to think of it as home.

"The Warehouse is a good place," she reminded herself, "and I can do good things there, help other people."

It would be a new start. Better than Storybrooke, because there were no hidden memories of the past waiting to surface. The agents had admitted they couldn't find Storybrooke. All she had to do now was walk out of the door and drive away in the van.

Regina turned to look out of the peephole in the door. Emma had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Henry, there's something I need to tell you," Emma finally found the courage to sit down with her son when he returned from school.

Having worked the late shift at the station, his breakfast and lift to school had been taken care of by his grandparents. Sensing something was wrong, Henry dropped his school bag by the door and headed towards his mother.

"Did you hear from mom again?"

The words were harder to say that Emma had thought they'd be. Regina hadn't even come to say goodbye to him, how was she supposed to explain that? She struggled for a moment, and then just nodded, leaving Henry to ask another question.

"What did she say?"

"She's not coming back."

"That's what she said? She's not coming back? Why?"

Emma thought back to her brief conversation with Regina, "she said she had resigned and that no-one wanted her as mayor."

"Just because she quit her job doesn't mean she's not coming back."

"There was a removal van at the mansion, she took a lot of her stuff."

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you call me?"

"Look, Henry, maybe she will come back. I don't know perhaps she's just extending her vacation and when she returns she'll just work somewhere else. She probably gave herself plenty of money when she created Storybrooke so she doesn't have to get a job."

"I don't believe you," Henry yelled at her, running back to the door and picking up his bag. "She wouldn't leave me."

He opened the door and ran out before Emma could stop him. She gave him a moment before following, knowing he would head home to the mansion to see whether she had been telling the truth.

* * *

"We've got another ping," Pete announced as he walked over to Regina and Myka. "Who wants a trip to Florida?"

"Oooh, can we stop at Disneyland?" Claudia popped her head around the door, as she was passing the room.

"Actually, that's where the artefact is located. I thought Regina might like…"

"No," Regina's response didn't require much thought, "that is one of few places on this planet I am determined to avoid."

"Artie said the same, I don't know if it's the crowds or the screaming kids…" Pete smiled, "I, on the other hand, went there at least once a year as a kid."

"How can you not want to go?" Claudia asked, "it's _Disneyland_!"

"I would rather flush out the neutraliser annex again," Regina told her.

They all winced, having experienced that awful task at least once since their arrival. Before the questioning could begin, Artie arrived. Regina wasn't sure that he had a room at the B&B, she had never seen him remain in the building overnight and he rarely joined them for breakfast. This morning though, Leena had added an extra chair at the breakfast table and Artie helped himself to a cup of coffee before looking over the food available.

"Artie please-please- _please_ let me go on this mission," Claudia begged as he prepared to hand over the folders containing the available information.

"I thought Regina might…"

"She doesn't want to go and Pete's already been to Disneyland – _please_."

"Well, I suppose… if you promise not to get distracted. Just grab the artefact and head home as soon as you find it, okay?"

"Of course," the fingers behind her back were crossed.

"Pete has mission paperwork to complete anyway, so Myka can go with you."

Pete looked upset, "but they'll need my experience to help navigate around. It's a big place."

"Maybe next time you'll complete your paperwork right after a mission like the others."

Myka whispered an apology to him out of Artie's sight, she'd had to go visit her parents after their last mission and there hadn't been time to help him complete his paperwork. She'd filled out her own on the plane journey and handed it back in the moment she returned.

"I could…"

"You're staying here. Regina I want you to familiarise yourself with the items in the Christmas aisle, see if you can get a feel for the best place to put this new artefact," he handed her a folder. "Then if there's time…" he paused, looking at Myka and Claudia before shooing them away, "don't you have an artefact to collect? Go – go!"

* * *

Emma found Henry in his room. The rest of the house hadn't seemed empty as she walked through – though of course Regina wouldn't have fit the larger items in the white van. Henry's room looked untouched as well.

He was sitting on his bed, knees tucked up to his chest, staring down at a photograph in a silver frame. Emma walked over making enough noise so that he would know she was there.

"Henry…"

"Most of her clothes are gone. Some of the personal things from her room too. She left this though," he held out the photo. "I found it downstairs, it used to be on her bedside table. It's a photo of us the day she decided to keep me."

"I'm sure she was going to take it with her, if it was downstairs instead of up here still. Maybe it fell out of a box and…"

"And what? She didn't hear it fall out? All my things are exactly how she left them…"

Emma sat down beside him. "So is all the big furniture downstairs and I bet she only took a few things, just the essentials to keep her going a few more weeks. She's probably got other photos that she took with her too and she'll call you again tonight to explain."

"What if she doesn't? What if you were right and she's not coming back?"

"She loves you."

"Love doesn't stop parents from leaving their children."

The words hung in the air between them, Emma digesting his hurt towards her and her own feelings for her parents' abandonment. She took out her cell.

"We'll call her. Test my lie detector again."

"She might not answer."

"Oh please, how busy can she be?" Emma looked at his worried face and re-thought her last answer. "And if she's in the middle of a massive shopping spree I'm sure she'll call back by the time the shops close. Why don't we go and get a burger at Granny's for dinner? You know she can sense when I let you eat junk food – that'll get her to call back for sure."

Henry gave her a half-smile in reply and held out his hand to make the call.


End file.
